Gidarike!
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: YUNJAE ONESHOOT FANFICTION!/Yaksok?/Yaksokkae/Gidarike... Yang baca jangan lupa review. Annyeong


GIDARILKE!

.

.

.

YUNJAE ONESHOOT FANFICTION

.

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

Bulan penuh malam ini sangat-sangat cantik. Cuaca yang dingin juga mendominasi malam natal ini. Sayangnya, hanya ada suara jangkrik disini yang menemani. Mekipun dengan jelas ada aku dan dia disini. Dia… Jung Yunho. Seorang namja dengan tinggi semampai, kulit tan, wajah kecil dan yang paling berkesan untukku adalah mata musang itu. Aku sangat suka mata itu. Entahlah… kenapa aku suka mata itu.

"Jae?" suara bassnya menginterupsi lamunanku.

"Hmm?" bolehkah aku bertanya? Kenapa saat mata itu menatapku, aku tidak bisa banyak bicara?

"Kemarikan tanganmu" serunya dengan kepulan asap dari mulutnya akibat hawa yang begitu dingin.

Aku juga namja, sama sepertinya. Tapi entah kenapa, ketika dia menyentuhku aku merasa ini sangat aneh. Ketika hanya ada kami berdua, aku merasa ini sedikiiiittt romantis. Aku tersenyum menanggapi permintaannya, tanganku sudah dalam genggamannya sekarang. Hangat sekali dalam genggaman tangan besarnya.

"Besok sudah perpisahan ya? Mau kuliah dimana?" tanyaku ragu. Aku sudah tau jawabannya, dan ini sedikit membuat sesuatu didadaku berdenyit ngilu. Sangat ngilu. Sampai rasanya aku ingin menangis, sayangnya tak akan bisa. Tidak saat didepannya.

"Appa memintaku kuliah diluar negri. Paris. Andai ada kau disana. Aku pasti senang" demi Tuhan Yun, jangan katakana itu. kau hanya membuatku semakin melambung tinggi. Kau membuatku berpikir bahwa kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku.

"dasar bodoh! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kan? Aku akan menunggumu disini. Selalu" ucapku agak lirih.

"sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat? Kenapa rasanya waktu terlewati begitu cepat? Banyak hal yang belum kulakukan. Kenapa aku tak bisa memanfaatkan waktu-waktu kemarin? Aku pasti akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini Jae. Pasti. Itu membuatku takut" aku bingung harus melakukan apa saat melihat wajahnya yang sangat gelisah. Jangan tampakkan wajah itu Yun, karena itu, aku juga ikut takut.

"Kau akan bertemu yeoja cantik disana. Kau pasti akan cepat melupakanku. Hahahaaa" apa tawaku terdengar begitu hambar? Jangan ingatkan aku tentang buruknya tawa ini.

"…" dia terdiam, tapi matanya menatapku tajam. Menusuk jantungku jauh disana.

"Ada banyak hal yang juga ingin aku katakan Yun. Tapi, aku akan mengatakannya setelah kau datang kembali. Ingatlah lagi! aku akan menunggu disini.

"**Yaksok**?" dia mulai mengacungkan kelingkingnya. Kekanak-kanakkan bukan?

"**Yaksokkae**" tentu saja aku akan menyambutnya.

JAEJOONG POV END

.

.

.

YUNHO POV

Kau dimana Jae? Pesawatku sudah akan berangkat Jae. Cepatlah datang. Jebal. Atau aku akan berlari mencarimu hingga aku tak perlu menyesali ini?.

"YUN!"

Demi Tuhan. Aku sangat menyukai suara itu. aku berbalik dan menemukan Jaejoong berlari kearahku. Dia semakin mendekat seolah akan memelukku, tapi kami terdiam. Aku hanya membiarkan dia mengatur napasnya. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Hidungnya sangat merah. Kedinginankah?

GREP

Biarkan. Biarkan aku memeluknya. Biarkan aku merasakan detak jantungnya lagi. Aku takut ingin mendengar jantung itu menjawab debaran jantungku. Tapi… Nihil. Jantung itu tak menandakan apapun. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menangis. Segera kulepas pelukan itu.

"Tunggu aku di rumah pohon ne. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan kuliahku lalu kembali melihatmu. Annyeoong" aku langsung berbalik memunggunginya bersamaan dengan suara intruksi dari bandara yang memanggil penumpang pesawat menuju Paris.

"**Gidarilke**!"

Hanya itu suara terakhir darinya yang kudengar. Ne, kau memang harus menungguku. Aku sangat menantikan saat itu segera tiba. Ada yang harus aku katakan. Tunggu aku Jae, aku akan datang.

YUNHO POV END

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan pulang menuju halte bus. Entah kenapa senyum lirih terus terpatri diwajahnya. Sambil menunggu bus datang, dia menatap sekitar.

'apa ini hari nyepi? Kenapa sepi sekali?' batinnya.

"Jangan melamun" seorang namja dengan mata secantik bulan sabit menyodorkan sekaleng soda pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Gomawoo" lagi-lagi senyuman hambar terpatri diwajahnya.

"sepertinya hatimu sakit sekali"

DEG

Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada namja yang duduk 3 jengkal darinya itu. Apa pemilik mata sabit itu bisa meramal?

"aku tidak sedang ingin meramal. Tapi,…" namja itu terkekeh menatap pandangan shock Jaejoong. "aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa namja yang kau cintai itu akan kembali padamu. Jadi, kudo'akan kau panjang umur"

"maksudmu?"

"kau masih meragukan kehebatan mataku ternyata"

"kau?"

"Ne, aku adalah takdirnya. Sudah lama aku memperhatikannya karena kekuatanku mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi jodohku kelak. Hahaaa… jangan patah hati ne. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan"

"Kau gila" Jaejoong ikut terkekeh. "tidak mungkin Yunho gay"

"oohhh jadi karena itu kau tidak juga menyatakan cintamu padanya?"

"GEUMANHAE!" Jaejoong menarik napas keras. Bahkan kini dia sudah akan pergi dari halte.

"KITA BUKTIKAN SAJA!" teriak namja bermata bulan sabit tadi.

Sementara Jaejoong, dia sudah berjalan tak tentu arah. Pikirannya kacau. Semua pernyataan namja tadi tepat menusuk jauh kedalam jantungnya.

"aku akan baik-baik saja. Pasti" senyumnya, mencoba menguatkan diri sendiri.

Jaejoong dengan cepat berlari menuju rumah pohon dimana dia dan Yunho sering menghabiskan waktu disana. Secepat kilat dia menaiki tangga pohon itu. setelah naik kedalam rumah pohon denagan sempurna, kini tangannya menelusuri setiap jengkal kenangan yang mereka ukir disana.

.

.

.

4 tahun kemudian…

Incheon Airport dipadati manusia yang berlalu lalang disana. Tampak seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah kecilnya yang sangat serasi dengan kacamata yang membingkai dihidung mancungnya.

"Aku kembali Jae" gumamnya.

"Yak! kenapa kau lama sekali turun dari sana?" geram namja bermata bulan sabit yang ternyata menjemput Yunho dibandara.

"Aiiissshhh aku tidak memintamu untuk menjemputku tuan Lee Junki" Yunho berjalan keluar bandara tanpa memperdulikan namja yang bernama Junki tadi.

"sombong sekali"

"I don't care" ketus Yunho, tapi malah ditanggapi Junki dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau akan langsung mencari Jaejoong-mu itu?" seringai mulai muncul diwajah Junki.

"Kau?"

"Dia masih menunggumu ditempat biasa. Segeralah temui dia. Dia tak bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa bisa mengatakan unek-uneknya"

Tanpa menoleh pada Junki, Yunho dengan cepat memanggil taxi dan segera menuju tempat dimana dia dan Jaejoong akan bertemu. Ini terlalu lama. Rasanya Yunho sudah pergi terlalu lama.

"Dia akan datang" seru Junki entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"JAE!" Yunho memekik memanggil seseorang yang tengah memunggunginya.

Yunho berlari menuju tubuh yang tampak semakin kurus itu. Bagaimana kabarnya ketika Yunho tak disana? Secepat kilat Yunho memeluk tubuh yang tengah berdiri disekitar rumah pohon itu, menatap danau luas disana.

GREP

"Yun?" suara namja cantik itu tamapak datar, namun jika kalian melihat wajahnya, ada gurat bahagia diasana, meski airmatanya terus mengalir diwajahnya yang pucat.

"Saranghae Yun, saranghae… mian, karena aku tak bisa menunggumu dengan nyata" Jaejoong mengusap dada bidang Yunho yang bahkan suara jantung yunho terdengar dengan jelas oleh Yunho sendiri.

"Inilah yang ingin aku katakan Jae. Saranghae. Nado saranghae"

GREP

Yunho memeluk tubuh ringkih itu erat. senyum bahagia terukir diwajahnya. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dan melegakan ketika orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu.

"Mian lama. Aku tidak percaya kau juga mencintaiku, aku hanya, waktu itu- aku…"

CHU~~~

Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati itu. Membiarkan Yunho melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan mendominasi ciuman itu. bahkan Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas Junki yang pernah meramalnya itu mengcungkan jempol padanya.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan kesekitar. Bahkan Yunho sudah tidak perduli dimana dia menaruh ranselnya. Orang kaya pun, jadi dia tak perlu ambil pusing dengan ransel yang hanya berisi baju itu.

"Rumahmu tak berubah. Tak ada yang berubah disini" Yunho memandang kesekitar, membandingkan dengan keadaan 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Ne, pulanglah…"

"Aiiissshhhh kau mengusirku? Jahat sekali" rengut Yunho.

"Sudah malam Yun, pulanglah. Orang tuamu juga menanti kedatanganmu" ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum indahnya.

"Ne"

CHUP

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong sekilas. Sekedar menyampaikan perasaan bahagianya. Hatinnya bahagia sekali.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Yun" pekik Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho sudah tak mendengar ucapannya lagi.

Jaejoong menatap sekitar. Yunho benar, tak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih sama, hanya saja Yunho tak menyadari apa yang sudah berubah. Jaejoong mengulum senyum. Perlahan tubuhnyapun menghilang dibalik cahaya bulan malam ini. Menyisakan sejuta kenangan yang ada.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaaaaaang" seru yunho dengan senyum merekahnya.

"Aigooo anak eomma sudah pulang. Darimana saja eoh?" seru Mrs. Jung tak kalah senang melihat putra sulungnya pulang dari kuliahnya di Paris.

"Oppa main kemana sih? Hmmm… sudah malam pula. Appa sampai ketiduran" gerutu Ji hye disela-sela kantuknya.

"Aku dari rumah Jaejoong"

JDEEERRRR

"Jae- Jaejoong?" sontak Mrs. Jung dan Ji hye tertegun akibat shock yang melanda mereka.

"Sayang jangan bercanda. Jaejoong sudah meninggal. Bahkan dihari dimana dia pulang mengantarmu ke bandara. Kecelakaan sudah merenggut nyawanya Yun. Jangan seperti ini ne, kau membuat eomma takut"

"Katakan sekali lagi" titah Yunho dingin.

"Oppa?" Ji hye merinding detik itu juga.

Yunho berjalan gontai menuju sofa ruang keluarganya. Tangannya meraba remote TV disekitarnya. TV pun menampilkan acara berita live. Seketika itu juga senyum tipis menghiasi wajah namja itu. Sedangkan dibelakangnya, Mrs. Jung dan Ji hye menangis sengsegukkan. Bahkan tubuh keduanya merosot kelantai.

"semua pihak kepoliasian Kore dan Paris tengah melakukan evakuasi terhadap jenazah yang akan dipulangkan esok hari. Berikut kami melaporkan korban jiwa akibat jatuhnya pesawat akibat angin kencang tadi sore. LeeKwang Jaa 21 tahun, Jung Yunho 22 tahun, In Hook Sooo 26 tahun….."

END . . .


End file.
